Behind the Scenes
by SilverLily aka Blood Moon
Summary: The Yugioh cast behind the scenes as they help create fanfiction stories. Fluff and Yaoi-ness abound.
1. Hello, Hell

**Behind the Scenes**

A large group of people sat very quietly at a large, oval shaped office table, all taking turns at sitting quietly, glaring at a sworn enemy, or twiddling their thumbs, wondering what in the world they were doing there, and when they were going to be briefed on said matter. One of such people had a large head of spiky, tri-colored hair of black, red, and striking golden bangs. Large purple eyes blinked at his surroundings, every now and again flashing blood red crimson in their depths. Next to him on the right, a tall, lanky blonde sat glaring daggers at a certain brunette two chairs down, bright blue eyes narrowed to a slit. On the left, a tall brunette with a strange haircut sat as well, deep brown eyes starring longingly at the red head next to him. His posture, however, screamed 'guardian henchman,' much like the posture of the blonde figure on the right.

Next to the blonde sat a small child just entering his preteens, deep raven hair falling loftily behind his back. Purple eyes were scanning the room around him in interest. Next to the brunette sat the aforementioned red haired girl, oblivious blue eyes gazing at her surroundings and looking up at the blonde with adoration.

Next to the raven haired child sat a rather tall, rather attractive young man with reddish brown hair and steel blue eyes, glaring daggers back at the blonde haired, blue eyed male. A flash of canines could be seen every now and again. Next to him sat a woman with long blonde hair and bright purple eyes, wearing a shirt that was reminiscent of a corset. She was busy filing her nails, which just so happened to already be pristine. Next to her sat a male with long, corn silk blonde hair, crazed purple eyes, and extremely dark skin. Next to him was an empty chair.

Next to the empty chair was a woman with long, dark hair and quiet purple eyes, also with dark, Egyptian colored skin. Next to her sat a male with a turban on; blue, pupil less eyes starring at nothing in particular. Next to him was a male with long white hair and, even though it might be impossible to imagine, slimy brown eyes.

Next to him sat a young man with bright green eyes and a bandana around his head, and a single die hanging from his left ear. And next to him was…another empty chair.

Next to _that_ empty chair was a male with pure white hair and soft brown eyes. And next to him was a tall girl with short brown hair and big blue eyes. Next to her was the red-haired girl, thus ending the oval of the table.

Suddenly, a door at the back of the room opened up, and out walked a woman with long silver hair, fluffing out behind her in a plume of cloud-like strands. Silvery-blue eyes gazed around the room with a critical eye, a note pad with tiny written scrawl over the visible paper in hand. She seemed even paler than the man with long white hair, as her complexion was possibly whiter than ivory. As she had begun to think; _screw vanilla, I've just gone straight to white chocolate. _

She walked to one of the empty chairs at one end of the oval, the exact opposite of the male with spiky hair, next to the male with crazed purple eyes. She scanned the list on the note pad in front of her. "All right," she finally spoke up, "where's Hanasaki? I ordered one of him, too."

At that moment, the door burst open, and in walked a boy with short blonde hair and glasses. "I'm here," he spoke up. "I got held up by the Chaos Mage you have guarding your door."

The woman nodded. "Ah, yes…must keep away all of the rabid fans who don't know how to handle delicate goods…"

Everyone in the room collectively looked at each other, wondering if they were going to be safe staying in this room.

"Why would you want Hanasaki, anyway," the male with long white hair questioned her, his sickeningly sweet voice causing none too few at the table to shiver. "He's a lowly little backup character."

"Yes…but backup is always nice. And besides, if I don't order him to begin with, it could be eight to ten business weeks before my next order is fulfilled. And I _hate_ waiting." Now that everyone was in the room, she looked around, assessing everyone she looked at with a critical eye. "Now, let's begin. As most of you already know, the creator Kazuki Takahachi has signed a waver allowing people to do fan fiction online and not get sued, so long as they reap no profits. And since the grand majority of created characters out there have been warped by other authors and authoresses, I decided to put in an order for a fresh batch of casting, previously un-introduced to the world of fan fiction." She gave a ghost of a smile. "Welcome to my realm, and welcome to my rules. My name is Silver Lily and for the meantime, I am your goddess. I make the law, I make the world you live in, and I make all of the emotions you feel running through your veins. When you do happen to get the chance of exercising free will, I suggest you do your best to make me happy."

"Hey, wait a minute. Are you telling me that there are more of _us_ running around?" The blonde male asked incredulously.

"Well of course there are! Honestly! How can one fan fic have both the full-grown character _and_ their chibi version? I ask you! _Yugioh_ _Fans_ _Inc._ fulfills order after order for character requests. I heard from one author that he accidentally killed Yuugi once, and had to order a new one."

The male with spiky hair directly opposite her flashed crimson in his eyes, suddenly snarling. "That's horrid!"

Silver Lily nodded her head. "I agreed. I sobbed for nearly two days. But then I smiled when his replacement came. But anyway…back to business."

"Hey," the blonde, dusky-skinned male next to her whispered. "How can I get in on all of this power that you have?"

The woman hissed. "Oh, hush up, Malik. You stay silent or it'll be back to the shadow realm for you."

Malik scowled.

"Now," Silver Lily began again. "There are some rules that I want all of you to know, and I'm going to outline your basic role in most to all of my fictions. Bakura," she turned her intent blue eyes over to the boy with soft brown eyes and soft white hair. "Yami no Bakura, you have some new civil liberties that will be granted to you."

Those soft brown eyes suddenly turned a sinister shade of ice blue, his hair suddenly turning wilder. "Indeed," he inquired.

"Indeed," she drawled. "Firstly, you will have the ability to acquire a separate body whenever you so choose."

"**_What!?_**" Nearly every person at the table jumped up. "You can't do that!" The blonde male screeched.

"Relax, Jou," Silver Lily replied. "There's also restrictions to go along with his new liberties."

"Damn," Yami no Bakura muttered, crossing his arms.

"First restriction," Silver Lily continued, "is that you cannot hurt Ryou in any fashion. If you do, it will only hurt you. The two of you are linked entirely and completely, so any pain he feels, you feel. Sometimes ten fold."

Bakura winced.

"Plus," she added, "if you don't behave, the Pharaoh has permission to chase your ass into the shadow realm whenever he so chooses."

The male with spiked hair grinned.

"Malik," she stated next. "You have the same liberties and restrictions as Yami no Bakura. Your darker side can manifest whenever he so chooses."

"You _can't_," the woman with calm purple eyes and long black hair replied vehemently. "We've tried so hard to lock him up!"

Silver Lily waved her hand. "Don't worry. I'll keep a tight hold on him. Yami no Yuugi, the same goes for you with the manifestation into your own body. Except for the fact that you are granted all of your memories of your past self, you have supreme control over the shadow realm, and…all who oppose you shall fall."

"Hey," Yami No Bakura barked. "What happened to his _restrictions_?"

Silver Lily shrugged. "Well…I like the Bastard!Yami and if he ever hurt Yuugi, it would be death. But I know that won't ever happen, mainly because he'd have to answer to me, so he has supreme power. End of story."

A tall male with red-brown hair snarled viciously. "This isn't right. I won't stand for it!"

"Relax," Silver Lily replied. "You'll also be granted some magical abilities when the mood so hits me. However, we have another subject to discuss. Sexuality. It is a central premise of nearly every good story. And to begin with, we'll start out with Ryou and his beloved yami Bakura."

Addressed dark being snarled in reply. "What?"

"As you are a supporting character, you will not be paired very often, however, when you are, your eternal mate, whether or not you choose to accept it, is Ryou."

Every eye at the table grew wide. The women turned green. The male with long white hair and slimy brown eyes laughed. Jou snickered as silently as he could, and Malik was rolling on the floor with howls of laughter that could have been mistaken for pain.

"I'll kill you," Bakura hissed.

Silver Lily grinned. "Just try it." Her silver blue eyes sparkled with the knowledge that she could flatten him instantly. "Trust me, pumpkin. You'll get used to it." She looked down at her sheet. "Now, Jou. You're a supporting character as well, but you'll have at the most two different people that you're ever paired up with. The first one is Mai," she paused, and the blonde gave a huge cry of joy, pumping a fist in the air. The mentioned blonde woman with purple eyes simply shrugged. "And the second is Seto."

If she thought earlier that Bakura was angry, it was nothing compared with the steam that was now shooting out of the CEO's ears. "Madame authoress," Yuugi asked nervously, "are you sure that's a good idea?"

Seto cracked his fists.

"If Seto knows what's good for his company, his Blue Eyes White Dragons, and his little brother, he does. And don't feel too angry. In one fiction you get to bite and claw Jou, putting many bruise marks all over him."

Jou cracked his knuckles as well. Silver Lily ignored their growing tempers. "Malik," she replied. "You're already in love with yourself, and you'll only ever be paired up with your darker side if he even shows up in a fic, so I shouldn't have any fuss with you."

Malik was still rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Shadi and Isis, you two are only back up characters and support, so you won't ever have any pairs." Two collective sighs of relief.

"Anzu, I must admit, I've never been a large fan of you." Anzu sighed audibly, glad to be in the clear with the whole subject. "You'll only ever show up briefly. Honda, same for you. There's only one fic you ever get paired up in, and that's with Shizuka." Honda suddenly donned a huge grin, but Jou didn't seem too happy about that either.

"Seto, there are two other people that will ever be apart of your love interest/life, and one such person is an original character. You'll meet her later, and her part is highly insignificant. Hence why she's not here. The other is Yuugi, but Yuugi always refuses you."

"Thank God for some miracles," he muttered. "You better not have paired Mokuba with anyone."

Silver Lily scowled. "Heavens, no! Too young! Far too young."

"Hey!" the preteen shot back.

"Pegasus, you too are only a supporting character, and the only one you'll ever find solace with is Cecilia. You'll see her every now and again. I've been informed that she's on back order." Slimy eyes gleamed.

"You know, this isn't even fair. Why does _Yuugi_ get all of the perks, and we get dumped on?" another male who had previously not spoken up inquired.

"Well, Otogi, I'm glad you asked. Oh, and don't worry about yourself. I hardly ever use you in a fiction. But Yami and Yuugi, on the other hand," she snapped her eyes on to Yuugi at the opposite end of the room. "All of my fictions are either centered around or talk a lot about you and your darker side, Yuugi. You two are the main characters. _You're_ pairing is with each other, and even though I don't write lemons, there will be quite a few heated limes."

Many heads around the room boomed with laughter. Yuugi's face turned beat red until his darker side took over, brandishing large canines at Silver Lily. "How about I use that Bastard quality you mentioned earlier?"

The woman smirked, a hint of insanity sparkling in her eyes that made even Malik quiet down. "I'm a very versatile writer, Yami no Yuugi. Comedy, Romance, Drama, and lots and _lots_ of angst." She turned her head to the side very slowly. "You do remember what your own blood tastes like, don't you? Or perhaps you need a subtle reminder?" She raised her hand as if to snap her fingers, and it was clearly visible that the pharaoh was warring with himself whether or not to allow her to continue. "And remember, Yuugi can feel it much more than you if I so choose it to happen."

Yami no Yuugi swallowed, but glared as he sat down without another word.

"Good," she cooed, "now, back on to business." She looked down at her sheet. "If any of you choose to stay for the shooting, I want to do scene 65 of _When It's No Longer Cliche_. I left Sugoroku out of this little briefing because he too is out on back order. The only people I will need is Yuugi and Yami, so everyone else is free to leave if they want to."

Isis, Shadi, Mai, Anzu, Hanasaki, Shizuka, Mokuba, and Honda stood up immediately. "There's a recreation room down the hall and to the left. And don't even bother trying to escape, either. If you think Malik's darker side is crazy, just wait until you meet mine. He's floating around here somewhere, and he's got a tight hold on the place. Everyone who wishes to watch, Yami, and Yuugi, stage 12 is where we're set up today."

Bakura smirked. "Just those two? Oh, I can imagine. They're going to play suck-y face. I _have_ to be there to watch."

Seto nodded. "And I always thought revenge was a dish best served cold."

Jou patted his friend on the back. "It'll be okay, man. You can take a hot shower to get clean at the end of the day."

The teen sighed. "I'll need it. I think that Yami will, too.

**xxx**

Silver Lily sat behind the camera, making sure that it was centered just right. "All right, places everyone."

Yuugi reluctantly walked over to the closet, sitting down just inside of it. Yami walked over too, bending down in front of him. There were some snickers off to the side, but one glare from Yami hushed them up quickly.

"All right, you two. The better you do to begin with, the less times we have to do retakes. Yami, don't just bend there in front of him, get _on_ him!" More sniggering from somewhere in the shadows off stage.

Yami looked at Yuugi pointedly. "You'll forgive me for this, won't you?"

"Of course!" Yuugi replied. "You'll forgive me, right?"

The dark spirit nodded. Slowly, surely, he settled himself on top of Yuugi, the two of them now entirely on each other on the floor.

"Now remember, you two, no dialogue for now. We'll film that later. Just action for today. Make it steamy. We want the readers to _feel_ this!" The woman snarled when more people began to laugh. "If you don't shut up back there, I'll make you all mute!"

Immediate silence.

"Good. Now, are we all ready? Lights!" Immediately, the lighting over them changed into something a bit softer. "Action!"

Yami looked at Yuugi sadly. "I'm really sorry,"

"I know!"

Yami put a tentative hand on Yuugi's neck, lowering his head almost painfully slowly towards Yuugi's. The authoress began tapping her fingers on her knee expectantly. "Don't make us cry with boredom," Silver Lily warned.

Lips touched. More whispers of laughter started, but stopped since the laughers knew what was best for them. Slowly, surely, the two kissing grew more confident, turning the kiss into something that actually looked enjoyable.

"Good," Silver Lily stated approvingly. "Let's get some tongue action in there, Yami. Play the dominant part."

Yami pulled away a little to begin to taste Yuugi's lips, and just when a little pink was visible Yuugi's hand at the back of Yami's head pushed Yami's mouth closer to his again, now very visibly sparring with him. "Gives a whole new meaning to being tongue tied," someone whispered next to Silver Lily. She had to suppress her own chuckles.

One of the males on the stage moaned.

"Excellent work," Silver Lily said appreciatively. "Great! That's all I needed for now. Some heavier stuff will come later. We'll ease the two of you into this stuff. Great work today guys."

The two on stage were still kissing.

"Yami…Yuugi…we're done now. You can go and get some coffee and donuts if you want in the lounge."

Yuugi arched his back, pushing his hips further into the body on top of him. Yami moaned, easing his hand up Yuugi's shirt, and then down into an unseen area in Yuugi's pants.

"Hmm…right then. How about some alone time, huh?" The authoress jumped off the chair behind of the camera. The little light on top kept flashing, but Silver Lily ignored it.

"Hey," Malik whispered. "Aren't you going to turn that off?"

The woman grinned. "Do you have _any_ idea how much this stuff goes for on Adult Fan Fiction? And besides, I may never post it…but I have my own private collection." She smirked.

Malik was actually left speechless in one of the first times he could ever remember.

Everyone else left the room quickly, leaving the two on stage still there, glued to each other. Silver Lily nudged Bakura in the side. "I knew they'd warm up to it quickly. Just wait until your turn."

The dark spirit snarled. "I look forward to it."

**xxx**

Every head in the over-sized lounge looked up when the door opened, two people stumbling in. Yuugi was attempting to flatten his hair that was in unusual disarray, and Yami had a look that was a cross between smug, satisfied, and sheepish.

"Eh, you two all right?" Jou asked them.

Yuugi blushed.

"Never better," Yami replied.

Anzu looked up at Yami with forlorn eyes, wiping another tear from her face.

Yuugi sat down, and Yami had tried to make a point to sit the next seat over, for the sake of everyone starring, but stumbled and landed _on_ Yuugi when the door to the lounge burst open yet again.

This time, a person entered that they didn't recognize. It was a tall male with light brown skin and long brown hair. Narrowed green eyes looked around at everyone, scanning the room meticulously. The man snarled, revealing a set of canines a vampire could be jealous of. "Has anyone seen my hikari, Silver Lily? Something came for her."

"Yeah, uh, I think she said something about getting sushi," Malik spoke up, hiding the attractive set of knives he found in the kitchen underneath of the couch cushion.

The man scowled. "She'd better not get that damned salmon skin again! I hate that one!" He looked at the couch that Malik was sitting at, and seemed to get angrier. "Don't you take my knives! Those are ivory handles, damn it!" He held out his hand, and the blades flew through the air and back into his grasp. Malik moaned sadly. "And next time," the man warned threateningly, "you'll find one lodged in your leg, and the rest of them cutting all of your hair off!"

Anzu gasped. Yuugi hid behind Yami, and Malik held on to his hair, hoping to protect it in some way.   
  
Green eyes looked back behind him for a moment. "You guys can hold on to these for the moment. I sure as hell don't want them." He shoved two things into the room.

Mai looked up for the first time since Yuugi and Yami walked back into the room as the sound of something small and weak began to cry. "Don' leaf, Jade-kuuun!" Something wailed.

Jade snarled. "Don't you call me _kun_! That's _samma_ to you!"

Mai and Isis were the first ones to pick up the two chibis that had just been pushed into the room. Jade slammed the door shut.

"Is that me? …Small?" Yuugi looked at the tiny toddlers in the women's arms. "And you, Yami!"

Indeed, two small children of Yami and Yuugi sat in Mai and Isis's arms, sniffling at their harsh treatment from the last person previously in the lounge. "Where did they come from," Yami asked.

"My chibis! They came!" Silver Lily ran into the room, shoved the box of sushi into Ryou's hands, and rushed over to the whimpering toddlers. She plucked chibi Yuugi from Mai's arms, holding him close. "Oh, I can't believe they came so quickly! I wish I were here to get them sooner."

"Your yami was horrible to them," Isis told her.

Silver Lily's eyes darkened. "God, he's such a grump. I'll have to get some sense knocked into him before I let them run around."

"Just what do you need the chibis for," Mai asked curiously.

"Scene twelve of _Talks of the Past._ Not to mention they're a blast to have around. Have any of you ever had Yuugi chibi eyes turned on you? It's one weapon _no one_ can resist."

"Want to bet," Bakura hissed.

Silver Lily smirked; turning around just enough to let chibi Yuugi's big purple eyes blink up at the white-haired yami.

One blink…two blinks…three blinks…

It was the first time anyone had ever heard the thief coo.

Yami Yuugi laughed harder than he'd ever laughed before.

**xxx**

Next scene: Number eighteen from _The Twelve Days of Christmas_. Jou and Seto get it on. Ha, ha. And what happens when the world's greatest thief tries to make an escape? Stay tuned for more.


	2. Beer, Booze, Blades, and Boys

Behind the Scenes 

Silver Lily looked around at the grumpy faces of her actors and actresses, smiling silkily. "Good morning everyone."

Yami no Bakura snorted.

"I hope you've all had a pleasant night's sleep." She watched closely for everyone's reaction. Most of them, like she expected, were quite pleasant.

"The beds _are_ nice," Isis commented. "It was like sleeping on a cloud."

"More like contained mush," Malik put in. "It molded to your frame, but was still squishy no matter how far you pushed it down."

"I love his vocabulary," Yami no Yuugi whispered into Yuugi's ear. Yuugi tried to contain his chuckle, and the red slowly gracing his cheeks.

"I' wa' comfy!!!" Chibi Yuugi cooed in Silver Lily's lap. Chibi Yami had still to let go of chibi Yuugi since the night before. Even at such a young age, he had the glaring down quite well as he starred warily at the rest of the room. "One of the perks working here," Silver Lily replied. "Gourmet food for every meal, if that is what you so choose to eat, or pizza if you prefere-"

Jou gave a cry of happiness.

"Constant temperature control, more soda than you can shake a stick at –"

Malik started to look around for a stick.

"And all the booze you care to stuff down your throat."

Jou and Honda sat up in their chair. "Booze?" Jou asked. "As in beer?"

"How could you," Seto asked angrily. "What if Mokuba gets a hold of some?!"

Silver Lily waved him off. "Oh, don't worry. Mokuba won't get any. But since all of you are locked up here anyway, there's no chance of any of you wandering off into dark streets and getting raped." Yami no Yuugi snarled, sitting dangerously close to his omote. "So there's something here for everyone. Beer, schnapps, vodka, rum, whiskey, wine of all variations from red merlot to white Chablis, brandy, pucker, sake, wine coolers and mixed drinks of all kinds."

"Mud slides," Yuugi asked excitedly. Nearly every head in the room turned, aside from Jou, Honda, and Mai, who shyly looked the other way.

"Margaritas," a small voice also piped up hopefully. Now it was everyone's turn to look at, of all people, Ryou.

"Long Island Iced Teas," Isis hazarded.

"Yes, yes, and yes. But I swear, all of you are bad influences, aren't you?" Silver Lily eyed Jou and Honda harshly.

Seto Kaiba was the only one who snorted in disgust.

"Oh, don't you worry, Kaiba. We've got Moonshine, too." Hard blue eyes started to shine, just a little bit.

"What's Moonshine," Mokuba asked.

"Pure alcohol," Malik answered, triumphant with a stick in hand. "That shit makes you _really_ sick. Smells like propane, too."

"If you're going to drink, you're going to do it the right way," Kaiba stated. "I don't mess around with frilly drinks and bitch beer."

"Bitch beer," Yami no Yuugi asked.

"Yes, as in the drinks that most bitches drink. Take Mai Kujaku for instance."

Mai snarled in Kaiba's direction.

"She loves wine coolers. Yuugi loves Mud Slides. Ryou loves Margaritas. Isis loves Long Island Iced Teas. All people who drink such things have been a bitch at one time or another."

Yami no Bakura and Yami no Yuugi both grew large canines, shadow energies beginning to buzz around the room.

"Oh, no. I don't think so. No pillaging today, children. And just remember, Kaiba, _it takes one to know one._ Bitch," Silver Lily replied back, snapping her fingers and causing the shadow magic to disappear from the room.

The room gave a collective 'ooh' sound, waiting for the CEO to explode. He _really_ hated the damned authoress's silky smile.

Nothing came.

"Good boy. Now, on to the business for the day. If you think I'm a bitch, just wait until you meet my muse, Zuka. She'll be here in just a moment, there was a shipment of plot-bunnies on back order, and she's picking them up now."

"Plot bunnies," Anzu asked.

The silver haired woman grinned broadly. "Oh, they're adorable little things! They're also a blast to have on the set, too. Awesome little inspiration givers, they are. When we do some shooting for _Alias of Chaos,_ we'll have a lot of dust bunnies running around, too. But for today, I'd like to shoot a scene from _The Twelve Days of Christmas._ Jou, Kaiba, Yuugi, and Yami, you four will be needed. Ishtar, you'll be needed off stage for some well-placed yelling."

Ishtar snarled, revealing a set of canines possibly as large as Jade's. At least _he_ had managed to confiscate the knives Malik had so miserably failed at.

"And no knives on the set, Ishtar. Not unless you're preparing shish-ka-bobs for everyone over a barbeque. I sure could go for some of that right now."

Ishtar gave a very disappointed sigh.

"How does she know that stuff," Yuugi whispered to Yami no Yuugi.

"If I knew, we'd be at home right now, using chocolate in ways it wasn't originally intended." Yuugi squeaked just a little, blushing madly.

**xxx**

Yuugi and Yami sat on the bed that was on stage, practicing their thump twiddling as they waited for Silver Lily to come in with instructions.

"**_Where the hell is Kaiba,"_** a female voice cried out angrily. "**_He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago!!"_**

A woman sitting behind the camera checked her watch, her long wavy hair glimmering yellow and aquamarine in the artificial light. Cat like marine blue eyes looked over towards the door.

Yuugi jumped when the studio doors burst open, Jou and Honda a little too happily carrying in a furiously struggling Kaiba by his ankles. "Let go of me, mutt! Tell to pointy haired freak to let me go!"

"Oh, I'd rather them not," the woman behind the camera, Zuka, stated. Using her index finger, she drew a little button in the air, undoubtedly with magic, and pushed it as it started to shimmer with golden sparks. "_Paging Silver Lily. Paging Silver Lily. The escapee has been captured and detained. I repeat, the escapee has been captured and detained._"

The magic button disappeared just as the silver haired woman came rushing in. "Damn it, Kaiba! You're ruining my schedule! Now stand aside, boys."   
  
Jou and Honda moved back immediately, and just as Kaiba was about to take off, Silver Lily snapped her fingers, and Seto found him self rooted to the spot.

"There's only one way to deal with this," Yami quipped at them.

"How's that," Silver Lily inquired.

"Get him drunk!"

Kaiba looked very angry, even in his inability to move, but Silver Lily looked like she was warming up to the idea. "Good idea!" She walked up to Kaiba, opened her palm, and with a _pop_ a glass of vodka sat in her hand. "Now, _open up._" Seto's mouth opened of it's own free will. "_Swallow it all_." Within moments the entire glass was empty. The crystal blue eyes of t he authoress gleamed with happiness. "Good job! Now all we have to do is wait."

**_Fifteen Minutes Late_**_r…_

Kaiba giggled like a little schoolgirl, hanging on Jou's shoulder. "G-gim…heheh…gimme some oh that _bitch beer,_" he chuckled. "G-good stuff…hehehahahah!"

Silver Lily waved at Yami and Yuugi. "Under the covers, quick! This is a sensitive scene! Our timing has to be good!"

"How's this going to work" Yuugi asked, tucking the blankets over him and Yami after the spirit slipped in next to him. Silver Lily shushed him, turning on the camera.

"Okay, Jou, now's the time to free yourself of him and run as fast as you can down the hall. After you've got him wound up, run back here. Go."

With wild, very unsure eyes, Jou wrestled out of the drunk Kaiba's grip. "W-hat the _hell_ you dink yer do 'in?!" Kaiba barked at him. "Ge' back 'ere!" Seto gave chase as Jou disappeared out of the stage door and started running down the expansive hall. Everyone heard a collective scream race down the hall.

"This ought to be interesting," Bakura remarked.

The screaming ceased as Jou and Seto left range, leaving the stage rather quiet at the moment. "Now all right, the both of you looked over your scripts last night?"

"Aye, aye, _capitan_," Yami said in a peasant accent.

"_Seto, leave me alone! Ishtar, help!_"

Suddenly, a voice cried out from somewhere off stage. "_Seto, damn it, knock it off!_"

Silver Lily gave a thumb's up after Ishtar's line.

Suddenly, the screaming started to come back. Yuugi turned around and looked up at Yami, smiling warmly. Yami blinked his eyes open, starring at Yuugi dreamily. "_Me-en eyet, na._" He kissed the one next to him delicately.

Yuugi sighed into the kiss, but it wasn't acting. "Good morning, Yami."

Suddenly, Jou tumbled onto the set, looking frantic. "Yuugi! Seto's going absolutely bonkers! Ishtar can't get him to stop!"

_"Damn it Jou, get back here!_"

Yuugi sat up as Yami '_eeped!_,' hiding under the covers. "Well, get in the closet if you have to! It seemed to work yesterday morning!" Yuugi yelled back, sitting up in bed. Yami '_eeped_!' again.

A very drunk Seto Kaiba tumbled into the set, looking very, _very_ angry. "Where is he," he ground out.

Yami squeaked again, and Yuugi turned and looked at him. "Yami," he asked. Suddenly, Seto began to advance. "You stay back! You'll probably scare him straight into the after life!" Yuugi yelled at him.

"Where's Jou," he growled again.

"Not here."

Seto didn't look like he believed Yuugi, and instead managed to stumble towards the closet, suddenly finding what he was looking for.

Jou squealed very loudly.

"Cut!" Silver Lily barked sharply. She moved the camera smoothly into the closet, set in on constant record, and began to creep out of the room. "We'll let those two finish up what they're doing. Great job everyone! I couldn't have had this turn out more perfectly. Yuugi; Yami; wonderful acting. I look forward to our rain scene from _The Good Child._ It's a steamy one."

Yuugi gave Yami a ghost of a grin, and it was very visible that Yami was sending Yuugi a message through their mind like that contained some rather explicit content.

"Yug, you can't leave me like this!" Jonouchi cried out in anguish.

Yami and Yuugi walked off the set, looking back at Jou sadly. "Sorry, pal."

Everyone else traipsed off stage, sniggering silently. "Won't the readers get a laugh to find out that Seto was actually severely drunk for this scene," Silver Lily cooed, admiring her handy work.

"I always knew Kaiba was a screwy actor," Bakura muttered, stuffing a dagger up his sleeve.

"I hope that's not Jade's," the authoress warned.

Bakura scowled. "I came equipped."

"We'll find out soon enough, won't we?" Ryou winked at Bakura in a highly sly manner, an unsettling grin gracing his features.

"We've been a bad influence on _him_," Malik stated, stick in hand and looking for some soda cans to shake it at. "By the way, where _is_ all of the soda?"

Silver Lily raised an eyebrow in question. "Want to try both the kitchen _and_ the lounge? There are little fridges all over the place."

"Hmm. Right. Be back shortly."

Malik wandered off.

"Hikari-light, wait for me!" Ishtar ran after him.

"Strange pair."

Yuugi jumped when the sound of Jade's voice spoke up behind him. Yami held on to him tightly.

"Relax, pretty boy. I'd rather not touch Yuugi if I can help it. Besides, Lily-kun would have my head if I did." He sauntered off, a large baseball bat resting over his shoulder lazily. "Oh Bakura! I know you wandered off just now. Where did you go, my pretty? I'll find you, and you're little dog, too! Mwahahahaha!!!!"

Silver Lily looked on after her yami. "You know, I'm really starting to worry about him."

**_xxx_**

Bakura marveled at his _own_ handiwork, looking at what was behind him. The entrance to the wretched place of Silver Lily, _actress-bitch incompetent_, or so as the sign above her door proclaimed. The Chaos Mage was thankfully sleeping, and the dragons guarding the entrance were getting their mid-day meals.

Bakura walked out the front door, happy as he heard it close completely, and began to wander off when he realized just how cold it was. He opened his eyes.

_Holy mother of Ra, herself! What the hell is this?! _

The earth, bright and luminescent, sat fat and round in the evening sky. The dirt around him was gray and silver, and it struck him. _This is the damned moon. Well I'll be fucked by Ryou._ He walked a little while more, a wooden sign suddenly coming into view. Skeptical, he read it.

_Welcome to the Dark Side of the Moon, the Light Side border, the North Node of the Moon, in Taurus._

What the hell did that mean?!

Confused and wanting greatly to get out of there, he began to run as fast as he could. The moon seemed to stretch out forever before him, and he was afraid that perhaps it wasn't ever going to end.

_Boom!_ _Fizzle, fuzzle, ffffrrrrzzzzzzztttttttttttt_

"What the hell…"

It was entirely white around him, with little snaps of energy popping around him here and there. Where the hell was he now? He _hated_ this place!

"Thought you could run, did you?"

Bakura spun around and saw none other than Silver Lily's yami Jade standing there, his huge canines glinting with malevolence.

"Poor, poor little Bakura."

"Shut up," the white haired spirit hissed. "Where in the seven hells am I?"

"Cyber space," Jade replied easily. "Where did you think you were? If you notice to your left, there are signs that direct you to the abode of _other_ fan fiction writers. Gods above know what _they'll_ make you do."

Bakura looked around him, indeed, seeing signs. _Cloud-1-3-5 and Emi Ami Dei, Angelic Candy, Ocean, and Lizeth, take a left._ _Chibizoo, Nek0-chan, dillydally, and Shi-koi, go straight. Shenya, Liona Skycat, and banjodog, RyuArashi, take a right. For more choices, please move further._

Bakura shivered. Perhaps he ought to take his chances with Silver Lily. At least she gave out free booze, right?

Right?

**_Right??? _**

****


End file.
